


Fishball Ni Mang Tonton

by hoshui



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Dancer Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Dancer Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Jealousy, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, M/M, Pining, Soonyoung is bad at feelings, Strangers to Lovers, Tagalog, University Student Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, University Student Wen Jun Hui | Jun, but he's kind of a tease, seokwoo if you squint, soft junhui, soft soonyoung
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshui/pseuds/hoshui
Summary: Kinagat na ni Soonyoung ang huling fishball sa stick and for the first time, nagustuhan niya ang lasa nito. Ganoon talaga siguro kapag in love.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Jeon Wonwoo & Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Hindi naman tirik ang araw pero halos takluban na ng cap at shades ang buong mukha ni Soonyoung. Medyo mainit sa ulo yung cap kasi itim ito at masikip dahil hindi naman ’to sa kaniya, kinuha niya lang ito sa bag ni Chan kasi nagandahan siya sa design. Nakasilip siya sa mataas nilang gate, pinipilit itago ang sarili sa lalaking pinapanood niya sa malayo. Sa totoo lang kung makikita niya ang sarili niya, hindi niya mapipigilang tumawa. With this whole getup, he definitely looks like a stalker.

Well, hindi naman talaga siya stalker. Soonyoung was simply eyeing this new guy in the neighborhood na laging bumibili ng fishball kay Mang Tonton malapit sa bahay nila. Una niya itong nakita nung isang linggo, nung pinagtapon siya ng basura ng nanay niya. Nakasalubong niya si nameless guy at pinilit niyang hindi sundan ng tingin ang lalaki. Gwapo ito. Scratch that. The guy is _stunning_. 

Medyo naamoy din ito ni Soonyoung kaya masasabi niyang tila binabad sa Downy Perfume Collection ni Pia Wurtzbach ang shirt ng lalaki. Sigurado siya dito, alagang Downy din kasi ang tropa niyang si Jeonghan. Nang makalayo ang lalaki, tsaka niya ito tinignan at nakita niyang bumili ito ng fishball kay Mang Tonton.

Alas-nwebe. Laging alas-nwebe bumibili ang lalaki, kaya nga nag-set pa ng alarm clock si Soonyoung para lang hindi niya ito malimutan. It’s fucking creepy but honestly, as long as he’s not harming the boy, wala siyang dahilan para itigil ito. At isa pa, siya na yata ang pinakatorpeng lalaki sa buong mundo. Kahit sobrang friendly niya, hindi niya kayang lapitan si boy next door kasi feeling niya mawiwirduhan lamang ito sa kaniya. 

Pero bakit tila may boses na bumubulong sa kaniyang huwag na siyang matakot at lapitan na niya ang lalaki? _Lapitan mo na._

“Ay, tangina ka,” napamura si Soonyoung nang mapagtanto niyang sa kapatid niya lang pala nanggagaling ang boses na ito. Akala niya ay si kupido na itong gumagawa ng paraan para magkaroon na ng ganap ang boring niyang love life. Natawa si Jhemerlyn sa kuya niya at binuksan ang gate. Nataranta si Soonyoung at mabilis na binaba ang cap niya.

“Alam mo para kang tanga d’yan. Nung isang linggo mo pa pinapanood ’yan, it’s time to make a move. Hindi marunong magpakain sa takot ang mga Kwon, tandaan mo ’yan.”

Tama si Kwon Jhemerlyn. Hindi dapat matakot si Soonyoung. Tama, tama, _it’s now or never_. Tinanggal niya ang kaniyang cap at shades sa mukha. Bago pa niya nalaman ay dinadala na siya ng kaniyang mga paa patungo sa Fishballan ni Mang Tonton. Huminga siya ng malalim at nagsalita.

“Mang Tonton, limang pisong fishball po.”

Napamura sa isip si Soonyoung. Naalala niyang hindi nga pala siya kumakain ng street food. Hindi naman sa maarte at medyo rich kid siya, kundi dahil nadudumihan siya dito. Tsaka ’di niya din trip yung lasa. Except sa kwek-kwek, favorite niya ito lalo na yung kay Mang Tonton. 

“Teka bagong salang ko lang ’yan, maya-maya ka na tumusok,” paalala ni Mang Tonton. Napatingin sa kaniya si boy next door, medyo namula yung pisngi ni Soonyoung kaya kunwari siyang napatingon sa malayo para maitago ito. Hindi niya alam kung paano mag-simula ng conversation. Silang dalawa lang ang customer ni Mang Tonton ngayon kaya sobrang awkward ng atmosphere. 

“Kuya magkano lahat?” Kinikilig si Soonyoung sa ’di niya malamang dahilan nang marinig ang boses ng lalaki. Hindi naman siya ang tinatanong nito pero iba talaga yung effect sa kaniya. Gwapo at mabango na, maganda pa yung boses. He is absolutely _whipped_ for him.

“Singkwenta lahat, boy,” sagot ni Mang Tonton.

Habang pinapanood ni Soonyoung ang mga fishball, hotdog, kikiam, at squidball na nagswiswimming sa mantika, nakita niya sa kaniyang peripheral vision ang pag-kapa ng kaniyang katabi sa bulsa nito. It seems like he’s looking for his wallet. 

“Kuya saglit lang ha, balikan ko lang pera ko sa bahay. Nalimutan ko po, eh.”

Ito na ang chance ni Soonyoung. Sigurado siyang ito ang ginawang paraan ni kupido para magawa na niya ang matagal na niyang gustong gawin. 

“Ako na,” medyo mahina ang pagkakasabi niya nito ngunit sabay na napatingin sa kaniya ang dalawang lalaki. “Dala ko naman wallet ko, ako na magbabayad niyan. Hassle pa kung babalikan mo ’to.”

Natahimik ang dalawa. Unti-unting binalot ng hiya ang katawan ni Soonyoung. Gusto na lang niyang magpakain sa lupa. Did he sound too desperate? Feeling niya masyadong mahaba yung sinabi niya. Dapat pala nagkunwari muna siyang cool kid na short reply lagi. Pero wala na, nasabi na niya.

Kinuha niya ang wallet sa kaliwa niyang bulsa at kumuha ng isang daan. “Sama niyo na diyan yung sa’kin, Kuya.”

“Uy, salamat. Bayaran na lang kita bukas, okay lang ba sa’yo?” This time, siya na talaga ang kinakausap ng lalaki. Medyo nag-load muna ang utak niya, he still can’t believe this guy is talking to him.

“A-ah... Huwag na. Libre ko na ’yan, singkwenta lang naman,” flex ni Soonyoung sa lalaki. Actually, labag sa kalooban niya ang maglapag ng singkwenta para sa fishball pero gusto niyang magpaimpress sa lalaki ngayon pa lang.

“Sure ka ba?” Tanong nito muli sa kaniya. Tango lamang ang sinagot niya rito. Gusto niyang magpa-mysterious at huwag ipahalata na masyado siyang excited makipag-usap. “Thank you...?”

Nataranta si Soonyoung sa isip niya. Tinatanong ba nito ang pangalan niya o hindi lang siya sigurado kung magte-thank you siya? 

“Soonyoung,” sagot niya nang hindi nakatingin sa mata ng lalaki.

“Thank you, Soonyoung.”

’Yan na nga. Tuluyan nang nagmalfunction si Soonyoung, gusto na niyang sumabog nang sabihin ni boy next door ang pangalan niya. 

“Junhui nga pala. Bago lang ako dito sa subdivision. I just moved last week. Ikaw?” tanong ng binata. Pinaulit-ulit muna niya ang pangalan nito sa isip niya bago ilipat ang tingin sa kaniyang kausap. He thinks it will be rude to not look at him while they’re having a conversation. Tsaka excuse me, chance niya na ito. 

“Dati pa ’ko dito, diyan lang bahay namin,” tinuro ni Soonyoung ang mataas nilang gate at nakita pa niya si Jhemerlyn na mabilis na nagtago sa kanila. _Epal talaga_ , bulong niya sa kaniyang sarili.

“Saan ka nag-aaral?” tanong ni Junhui sabay kagat sa fishball na hawak niya. Naalala ni Soonyoung na bumili nga din pala siya kaya kumuha na siya ng stick at nagsimulang tumusok. 

“Sa Pledis U,” sagot nito. Nakakadalawang tusok pa lamang siya nang magsalita ulit si Junhui. 

“Seryoso? D’on din ako eh,” napatakip pa ng bibig si Junhui dahil sa baho ng hininga nito. Charing. Napatakip siya ng bibig dahil sa gulat. Akalain mong schoolmate niya pala ang kausap niya.

Sa isip ni Soonyoung, nagtatatalon at nagsisisigaw na siya. Maybe it’s destiny that’s doing this for them. Alam niyang baduy ito pero hindi niya kayang paniwalaan na coincidence lang ang lahat. There’s gotta be something behind this. Mahina siyang nagpasalamat kay Kupido. 

“BS Architecture ako, ikaw?” tanong ni Soonyoung matapos makuha ang huling fishball.

“BA Psychology,” sagot ni Junhui. Malayo ang building nito sa kanila. Medyo nalungkot si Soonyoung pero sigurado naman siyang magkikita at magkikita sila dahil hindi gaanong kalakihan ang Pledis U. At isa pa, they were destined for each other, siguradong gagawa ng paraan ang tadhana. Natawa si Soonyoung sa iniisip niya. Napaka-hopeless romantic niyang tao. 

Nataranta si Soonyoung nang makitang kakagatin na ni Junhui ang huling fishball sa stick niya. Hindi pwede ito, baka umalis na ang binata.

“Gusto mo ng kwek-kwek?” tanong ni Soonyoung. Naisip niyang ito ang paraan upang makapag-usap pa sila ni Junhui. Desperado na nga talaga siya.

“Allergic ako sa itlog, eh. Baka tubuan na naman ako ng rashes kapag kumain ako niyan,” natatawang sagot ni Junhui. Tinapon nito ang stick sa plastic na nakasabit sa cart ni Mang Tonton. Nawalan na ng pag-asa si Soonyoung. 'Di bale, sigurado siyang magtatagpo muli silang dalawa.

“Bye. I hope I see you around Pledis U. Salamat din pala sa libre! Next time ulit,” nakangiting sabi sa kaniya ng binata at tuluyan nang naglakad papalayo.

Hindi alam ni Soonyoung kung niloloko ba siya ng kaniya mga tenga. Hindi niya alam kung tama ba ang narinig niya. Next time? Ibig-sabihin gusto ni Junhui na makasama siya ulit? 

“Luh? PBB teens?” sabi ni Mang Tonton sabay abot ng sukli kay Soonyoung. Kinagat na nito ang huling fishball sa stick and for the first time, nagustuhan niya ang lasa nito. _Ganoon talaga siguro kapag in love._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhui can be very surprising.

It’s fifty fucking six degrees Celsius this morning. At least that’s what Soonyoung feels. Okay, medyo OA, but it’s scorching hot right now and summer was literally over a month ago. Hindi maintindihan ni Soonyoung ang weather-weather sa kanila. Inayos niya ang pagkakasuot niya ng cap na hindi niya pa rin naibabalik sa kaibigan niyang si Chan.

Katatapos lang ng first subject ni Soonyoung ngayong araw, may two hours siyang vacant bago ang kasunod. Hindi niya alam kung anong gagawin niya, usually kasi tumatambay sila nila Mingyu at Minghao sa Jollibee malapit sa Pledis U. Wala siyang choice kung hindi maki-third wheel sa magkasintahan, sila lang kasi ang medyo kaparehas niya ng schedule. 

Pero this time, he’s totally a loner. Med student si Mingyu at Performance Arts student naman si Minghao. Parehas malayo ang building ng mga ito sa kaniya, bukod pa dito, malapit na ang exams nila kaya ginagamit na lang ng mga ito ang vacant time nila upang magreview. They’re probably studying together right now. Napa-sana all na lamang si Soonyoung. Jowang-jowa na siya pero ayaw niya lang aminin sa sarili niya.

Just when he thought he was gonna spend his morning alone, a familiar figure caught his attention. He can’t be wrong. Mas lalong naningkit ang kaniyang mga mata nang siguraduhin niyang si Junhui nga ang naglalakad papunta sa direksiyon niya. Pinigilan niya ang sarili niyang ngumiti, kailangan cool lang. Kunwari walang effect. _Gago, hirap naman nito._

“Hi!” bati sa kaniya ng binata. Kasing puti ng suot nitong uniporme ang kaniyang mga ngipin. Ilang beses kaya siya nagtotoothbrush sa isang araw? Halos kaparehas ng uniform nila Mingyu ang suot ni Junhui — puting pantaas at pambaba, may logo ng kanilang unibersidad sa kaliwang dibdib. Mas gumwapo si Junhui sa mata ni Soonyoung, trip na trip niya kasi yung uniform sa college nila, ang linis tignan.

“Malayo ba nilakad mo?” tanong ni Soonyoung dito nang makitang magpunas ito ng kaniyang pawis. May kalayuan ang college nila Junhui kina Soonyoung kaya nagtataka ito kung bakit sila nagkita out of nowhere. 

“Slight. Walang jeep eh,” sagot ni Junhui sabay kuha ng water bottle sa dala niyang bag.

“Malayo building niyo dito, so I’m sure sobrang importante ng pinunta mo dito dahil tiniis mo yung init,” segue ni Soonyoung kasi curious siya kung bakit pumunta si Junhui sa college nila. And also because a part of him hopes it’s because the guy wants to see him. 

“May inabot lang ako sa kaibigan ko, arki din siya,” sagot nito at tinakpan ang ininumang water bottle. “Vacant mo ba?”

“Oo, two hours pa,” sagot ni Soonyoung sabay tingin sa suot niyang relo, he’s trying to avoid Junhui’s gaze as much as possible. Feeling niya hihigupin siya ng mga mata nito anytime soon.

“Tara kain tayo, ikaw naman ililibre ko,” yaya ng binata sa kaniya. Soonyoung tried to hide his excitement at kunwaring nag-isip. 

“G, sa labas ba o diyan na lang sa cafeteria?” Soonyoung silently prayed he picks the first one. Kapag sa labas sila kakain, mas makakapag-usap sila on their way. 

“Sa cafeteria na lang tayo, one hour lang kasi vacant ko. Baka malate ako sa next class ko, terror pa naman prof ko do’n,” sagot nito. Napatango si Soonyoung at sinimulan nang maglakad ng dalawa. 

“So sa China ka talaga nakatira originally?” tanong ni Soonyoung habang pinapapak ang natirang chicken wings sa plato niya. Bitin ang isang meal worth 120 pesos sa kaniya. Just for the record, tinipid talaga ng cafeteria ang serving, the whole plate was not even enough for the famished arki student. 

“Yep, we moved here nung nine years old pa lang ako actually. Dad said it was because of our business here,” sagot ni Junhui. _So they’re like rich RICH._ Isip ni Soonyoung. Well, the guy is Chinese and studying at one of the country’s most expensive universities so there’s no doubt he’s loaded as hell.

“Curious lang, bakit ’di ka nag-business ad?” tanong ni Soonyoung. Huli na nang marealize niyang medyo stereotypical at offensive ang tanong. Thankfully, the psych student did not mind it at all.

“I wasn’t feeling it. Mas interested ako sa psychology,” Junhui said and let out a chuckle. Soonyoung swore he sounded like an angel. Yes, he’s definitely smitten. 

“Ayos lang sa parents mo?” Tanong ni Soonyoung habang nginunguya ang chicken kaya hindi masyadong maayos ang pagkakasabi nito. Where were his table manners? Natawa na lamang muli si Junhui sa inasal ng lalaki. He handed him some tissues nang mapansin ang isang butil ng kanin sa pisngi nito.

Out of nowhere, biglang ngumuso si Junhui habang nakatingin sa kaniya. _Tangina, is he asking for a kiss?_ _Bilis naman yata,_ isip ni Soonyoung. Nanlaki ang mata ni Soonyoung nang hindi pa rin tumigil ang kasama niya, he was literally trying not to panic.

“Sa kaliwa,” Junhui said. _Oh_. Soonyoung then realized that the guy was referring to the rice grain on his face. Napahiya si Soonyoung, he can’t believe he just assumed that Junhui was asking for a kiss. Natawa na lang siya sa sarili niya.

“Wow, ’di kayo nagyayaya ah!” 

The look on Junhui’s face was so funny. But the one on Seungkwan’s face was even funnier. Nakaakbay ang isang kamay ng bagong dating na lalaki sa balikat ni Junhui. Si Soonyoung na ang nahiya sa kaibigan niya.

“Shet ’kala ko si Mingyu,” bulong ni Seungkwan sabay tanggal ng nakaakbay nitong kamay sa lalaking ngayon niya lamang nakita. Well, they can’t blame him. Magkaparehas ang uniform ng dalawa, parehas silang matangkad, at malapad ang mga balikat, aakalain mong iisang tao lang sila kapag nakatalikod.

“Sorry, kahawig mo lang talaga si Mingyu sa likod,” paumanhin ni Seungkwan. Binawian lamang ito ng ngiti ni Junhui.

“Okay lang, sorry ’di ka namin niyaya,” Junhui joked. Lalong namula ang pisngi ni Seungkwan sa sinabi ng binata, gusto na lamang niyang maglaho dahil sa sobrang awkward ng pangyayari. Nakita nito ang lihim na pagtawa ng kaibigan niyang si Soonyoung kaya sinamaan niya ito ng tingin. Rinig na rinig din ng tatlong lalaki ang tawa ni Chan na papalapit sa mesa nila. Halos hindi na makapaglakad nang ayos ang lalaki dahil sa patuloy na pagtawa.

“Solid ‘yon pota,” Chan said when he finally calmed down. Junhui noticed that Seungkwan was still very uncomfortable so he smiled at him as an attempt to assuage his embarrassment. It worked somehow, nginitian siya nito pabalik at naupo sa tabi ni Soonyoung.

“I’m Junhui, psych student ako dito… well, obviously,” pakilala nito sabay tingin sa suot niyang uniporme. “Sino nga pala si Mingyu?”

“Kaibigan namin, parehas kasi kayo ng suot kaya nalito si Seungkwan,” sagot ni Soonyoung. Junhui just laughed and assured Seungkwan that it was totally fine for the second time. Seungkwan gets flustered easily, and the way Junhui looks at him was not helping at all. He’s not exactly at ease around cute boys. And Junhui is one of them. 

“Ako si Chan, ito naman si Seungkwan. Parehas kaming polsci student,” sabi ni Chan at kinurot ang pisngi ni Seungkwan. Siniko ito ng kaibigan at minura nang mahina. Nakatayo pa rin ito dahil wala nang space sa tabi ng dalawa niyang kaibigan at hindi naman siya sure kung okay lang kay Junhui na tumabi siya. 

Tinignan ni Junhui ang suot niyang wristwatch at nagmamadaling inubos ang natitirang pagkain sa kaniyang plato. “12 na pala, alis na ko.”

“Sige, ingat. Salamat ulit sa libre,” sabi ni Soonyoung at hindi nakawala sa peripheral vision niya ang nakakalokong tingin ng dalawa niyang kaibigan sa kaniya. He knows them well, panigurado naghihinala na ang mga ito.

“Thank you din, ingat din kayo,” binitbit ni Junhui ang kaniyang bag at nagmamadaling naglakad. Naalala niyang malayo nga pala ang building nila, he cursed at himself.

“Bakit may paglibreng naganap?” usisa kaagad ni Seungkwan. Nawala ang pagkamahiyain nito at lumabas na ang pagka-bitchesa. Huminga nang malalim si Soonyoung, he knew he should be very careful on the next words that he’ll say. Mahirap na, they might get the wrong idea. 

“I wonder pa’no kayo nagkakilala no’n, samantalang literal na magkabilang dulo yung mga buildings niyo,” Chan exaggeratedly widened his eyes. Natawa na lamang ito sa inasal ng kaibigan. Hirap nga naman kapag may mga kaibigan kang mabilis maintriga.

“Gago, kapitbahay ko ’yon. Bagong lipat sa subdivision namin, kakakilala lang namin last week,” paliwanag ni Soonyoung. He tried not to sound too defensive, there’s nothing to hide after all.

“Nakikipagdate ka ba sa kapitbahay niyo Chan?” tanong ni Seungkwan. 

“Unless we’re in a relationship, yes,” sagot ni Chan nang hindi pa rin tinatanggal ang ngisi sa labi. Nag-apir ang dalawa and Soonyoung rolled his eyes.

“Hindi ’yon date, tanga. Nagpasama siyang kumain kasi wala siyang kasabay,” katwiran ni Soonyoung at inayos na ang kaniyang bag. Naghahanda na siya sa kaniyang pag-alis subalit nagsalita si Seungkwan kaya siya natigilan.

“So kaya ka lang niya niyaya kasi wala na siyang ibang option?” Siguro gano’n na nga. Siya lang ’yung available kaya wala na siyang choice. Is he even one of his options?

  
“Ano? Nagtae ka na naman kaya ka late?” Typical Saturday morning. Late si Seokmin. Tapos magdadahilan siya. Papagalitan siya ni Seungcheol. Gagatungan ni Soonyoung at Jihoon. Tapos aawatin ni Joshua. Ipeplay ni Hansol yung music tsaka sasabihing ituloy na yung practice.

Miyembro si Soonyoung ng “Boys Be”, isang cover group sa Pledis U. This is his third year as a member slash choreographer ng grupo. Katuwaan lang nung una, nagyaya si Jeonghan, blockmate niya and first friend sa Pledis U, na sumali sa grupo kasi that time, may pinopormahan siyang member do’n at gusto niyang magpaimpress dito. Eventually, they grew fond of it at sineryoso na ito. Umalis na sa grupo yung pinopormahan ni Jeonghan nang makagraduate ito, kaya yung pagsasayaw na lang ang ginawa niyang jowa.

Sumasali ang Boys Be sa mga university-based competitions, and they also have a Youtube channel which has 500k subscribers, where they post their dance covers. They’re quite famous actually, minsan nang may nagpapicture kay Soonyoung sa mall at sinabing subscriber nila ito. And right now, nasa studio sila malapit sa Pledis U. They earned quite enough from the competitions and their Youtube videos. Mayayaman din ang mga kagrupo ni Soonyoung kaya hindi sila masyadong nahirapan sa pagpundar sa studio na ito.

“Brad, bakit ang daming bago?” bulong sa kaniya ni Seokmin matapos ibaba ang bag sa tabi nito.

“‘Di ka ba nagbabasa ng gc?” Soonyoung asked irritatingly. 

“Sungit ampota. Meron ka ba? Madami kasi akong projects na finafinalize kaya hindi ako masyadong active sa social media,” sagot ni Seokmin. Chemical Engineering kasi ang course ng kaibigan nito so he totally understands where he’s coming from. Pero kahit na sobrang busy nito, Soonyoung knows he will always make time for the group.

“’Di ba may annual dance contest sa Pledis U? Tumaas kasi ’yung minimum number of participants bawat group because they want it to be more challenging or whatever. Kaya ayun, nagpaaudition sila Seungcheol last week,” Soonyoung explained. Seokmin nodded his eyes roamed around to familiarize himself with the new faces. 

“You mean permanent sila?” tanong muli ni Seokmin.

“Malalaman natin. Kapag trip nila Jihoon, eh ’di nice,” Soonyoung answered, too focused on trying to successfully flip his bottled water to look at the younger.

“Hi, sorry late ako.”

A knock followed by a very familiar voice was heard inside the room. Dali-daling itinaas ni Soonyoung ang kaniyang tingin, napangiti siya dahil sa dalawang rason: naflip niya yung bottled water, at nakita niya si Junhui sa may pintuan. 

“Uy, si Junhui!” bati ni Chan at pinuntahan ang bagong dating upang i-welcome. 

“Shet, for the first time, ’di ako yung pinakalate,” bulong ni Seokmin na para bang achievement pa niya ito. 

“Nagkasakit kasi pusa ko kaya inasikaso ko muna, I promise this won’t happen again,” Junhui apologized. May binulong sa kaniya si Chan at natawa ang dalawa, nacurious si Soonyoung kung ano ang sinabi ng kaibigan niya. He felt like it was something about him. 

“Since bago ka, I’ll let this slide for now. Sana sumunod na sa call time lahat next time, lalo ka na Seokmin ha?” Binigyan muli ng tingin ni Seungcheol si Seokmin at naawa na lamang si Soonyoung sa kaibigan niya. Pinag-iinitan na naman siya. Seungcheol can joke around the boys when they’re outside the studio, but he can be very scary when they are practicing.

Inorient muna ni Seungcheol at Jihoon ang mga bagong members sa schedule, at pinaliwanag na rin nila ang lahat ng details tungkol sa parating na kompetisyon. 

“I hope wala nang mang-indian sa mismong contest ha,” pagpaparinig ni Jihoon kay Jeonghan. Third year na ng ”The Dance Machine”, ang annual university-based dance competition sa Pledis U, but this is just the group’s second time joining it. The last time was not really a success, second runner-up lang sila. Tandang-tanda pa ni Soonyoung na iniyakan siya ni Jeonghan dahil sinisisi nito ang kaniyang sarili sa pagkatalo ng Boys Be.

“Na-injured nga kasi ako no’n,” sabat ni Jeonghan. Biruan na lamang ng magkakagrupo ang nangyari last year. After all, lalo pang sumikat ang grupo nila dahil sa exposure. Alam nilang inaabangan ng lahat ang ipapakita nila this year.

“‘Wag na kasi mag-basketball bago araw ng contest, pasikat ka kay ano eh,” pang-aasar ni Joshua. Hindi kilala ni Soonyoung ang tinutukoy ng lalaki pero panigurado ay bagong pinopormahan na naman ito ni Jeonghan. 

  
Matapos ang ikatlong pasada, naupo si Soonyoung malapit sa salamin at pinunasan ang mukha ng tuwalya. He sure sweats a lot. Hinanap niya ang bottled water na kanina ay pinaglalaruan niya ngunit nakita niyang ubos na ang laman nito. Paniguradong may uminom nito habang busy siya kanina, napamura siya sa isipan. Ayaw na niyang lumabas para bumili ng tubig dahil sobrang init ngayong araw.

“O, tubig,” may nag-abot sa kaniya ng bottled water. Si Junhui.

“Extra mo ba ‘to? Baka isa lang dala mo ha,” panigurado ni Soonyoung. Nahihiya siyang tanggapin ang inaalok ng lalaki, baka mamaya ay kailangan niya pala ito.

“Extra ko ’yan, sige sa’yo na ’yan,” Junhui said and smiled at him. Naupo siya sa tabi ni Soonyoung, he maintained a tiny space between them. 

“Nagulat ako kanina, member ka pala dito,” sabi ni Junhui. He's not looking at him though.

“Mas nagulat ako sa’yo, ’di ko inexpect na sumasayaw ka ’din pala,” Soonyoung said, also not looking at him.

“Well, people can be very surprising,” sagot ni Junhui. They both look at each other at the same time. Nagpasalamat si Soonyoung na kanina pa siya namumula dahil sa pagod, hindi mahahalatang si Junhui ang totoong dahilan kung bakit siya nagbablush. 

“May nakita akong nagtitinda ng fishball sa labas. Gusto mo?” tanong ni Junhui at mas lumapad ang ngiti sa labi ni Soonyoung. The heat outside is gonna melt him. Well, it’s not like Junhui’s smile isn’t melting him already, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda fast-paced btw !!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung just wants to ugly cry. Luckily, Jihoon is there for him.

_Ring ding dong, ring ding dong, ring diggy ding diggy ding ding ding_

Mabilis na napabangon si Soonyoung sa tunog ng kaniyang alarm clock. He wasn’t exactly sleeping, just indulging himself in his deep reverie. Alas nwebe na ng umaga subalit tamad na tamad pa rin ang binatang kumilos. Well, it’s Saturday so he doesn’t really need to get up early, but a part of him wants to do something today. Ayaw niyang matengga sa bahay at pagsisihan na tumunganga lang siya buong araw at the end of the day. 

After he developed a slight closeness with Junhui, nakalimutan na niyang nag-set nga pala siya ng alarm upang maipaalala sa sarili ang pagbili nito sa tindahan ni Mang Tonton. He honestly doesn’t see the point of the whole ‘watching the boy next door from afar’ thing anymore, since they kind of know each other already, at alam niya rin sa sarili niyang komportable na sa kaniya ang lalaki—at least that’s what he’s trying to convince himself. But since he’s a curious little shit, lumabas pa rin siya ng bahay upang icheck kung bibili ba si Junhui ngayong araw, but minus the whole stalker getup. 

Junhui still abides by his routine. Bumibili pa rin siya ng fishball sa umaga; same time, same place. Soonyoung is confident this time, alam niyang hindi siya magkakaroon ng gay panic dahil nasanay na siya sa presence ni Junhui so he approached the guy without second thoughts. Kakaabot lamang nito ng bayad kay Mang Tonton nang makita niya si Soonyoung.

“Uy, good morning,” bati ni Junhui sabay kagat sa fishball. Tinanguan siya nito tsaka inalok ng pagkain. 

“No thanks, kakakain ko lang,” sagot ni Soonyoung. “Actually, gusto ko lang makipagkwentuhan. Boring sa bahay, eh,” Soonyoung thinks it’s better if he just cut to the chase kaysa mag-imbento siya ng rason kung bakit niya ito nilapitan. 

“Perfect timing, wala rin akong aatupagin sa bahay. Gusto mo tumambay sa’min?” tanong ni Junhui. Napangiti si Soonyoung. This day isn’t going to be boring after all.

May tatlong palapag ang bahay nina Junhui, the colors of the interior are a mixture of white, gray, and some brown. Their living room is filled with a variety of Chinese ornaments and figurines, all pieces of furniture look so high-end as well. Sa gitna ng malawak na sala, naroon ang isang malaking family portrait. Nang lapitan ito ni Soonyoung, nalaman niyang hindi lang pala ito litrato. It was a painting.

“Kapatid mo ‘yan?” tanong ni Soonyoung at tinuro ang bata sa painting. 

“Yep, he’s 10,” sagot ni Junhui, also looking at the huge painting. 

“Nasaan yung parents mo?” Soonyoung asked, then roamed his eyes around the place. It looks so exquisite yet so _empty_. 

“Work. Ang cliche nung family namin, ‘no?” Junhui joked, but Soonyoung noticed a tinge of bitterness in his voice, yet he just shrugged it off. 

“Eh yung kapatid mo?” 

“Work din,” sagot nito. Tinitigan ni Soonyoung ang lalaki upang siguraduhin kung nagbibiro ba ito. “Joke lang, ano ba. I was just trying to cheer you up. Parang nag-iba mood mo, eh. May extra Chinese classes siya every Saturday. My parents want to keep the Chinese blood flowing through his veins, somehow.” 

“Marunong ka bang mag-Chinese?” tanong ni Soonyoung. Lumipat sila sa kusina at umupo sa mga nakahilerang bar stools. 

“Of course, I’m Chinese,” natatawang sabi ni Junhui habang sinisilip ang laman ng maliit na kaserolang nasa mesa. 

“Magsabi ka nga ng Chinese,” Soonyoung said. 

“Nǐ shì yǒushǐ yǐlái zuì měilì de rén,” sagot ni Junhui habang kumukuha ng platito at kubyertos. Inilapag niya ito sa harapan ni Soonyoung na kunot-noong tumingin dito.

“Ang haba naman no’n. Anong meaning no’n?” tanong ni Soonyoung habang nilalagyan ni Junhui ng pagkain mula sa kaserola ang platito. 

“Secret,” sagot nito. Inilapit niya ang platito kay Soonyoung. The crease on his forehead grew.

“Ano nga? Tsaka ano ‘to?” Muling tanong ng binata. Hinawakan ni Soonyoung ang kutsara at tinidor, tsaka marahang nilapit ang mukha sa hindi pamilyar na pagkain upang mas matignan ito.

“Mapo tofu, Chinese dish,” maikling sagot ni Junhui, tinanguan niya ang kasama na parang sinasabing tikman na nito ang pagkain. Unti-unting nilapit ni Soonyoung ang kutsara sa kaniyang bibig. Junhui waited for his reaction. Nang tuluyan niyang matikman ang pagkain, dali-daling namula ang buong mukha nito at pinaypayan ang sarili. He was trying to tell the taller something but he just looked at him with confusion. Then it finally hit him. He forgot the dish was fucking spicy. Mabilis itong tumakbo papunta sa refrigerator at ikinuha ang kaibigan ng malamig na tubig.

“Tangina, anong pinakain mo sa ’kin?” tanong ni Soonyoung habang pinupunasan ang ilang butil ng pawis sa kaniyang noo. Natawa si Junhui dito.

“Sorry, ‘kala ko kaya mo yung anghang,” Junhui said and smiled apologetically. “So you don’t like spicy food?”

“Slight. Yung pinakain mo kasi sa’kin sobrang solid, eh. Kaya mong kainin ‘yan?” Soonyoung asked and looked at the dish with disgust.

“Kayang-kaya. Actually, mahilig ako sa maanghang,” sagot ni Junhui. Naisip ni Soonyoung na ito ang una nilang pinagkaiba, their taste buds. 

“Tara sa taas, may papakita ako sa’yo,” literal na binulong ito ni Junhui sa tenga ni Soonyoung, and he would be lying if he said he did not feel any chills from that. Ramdam na ramdam niya ang pagtaas ng balahibo niya sa buo niyang katawan. Pinangako niyang walang gay panic na mangyayari subalit hindi nakikisama ang sarili niyang sistema. 

“Marunong kang mag-piano?” tanong ni Soonyoung nang makarating sila sa ikalawang palapag at sumalubong dito ang enggrandeng piano malapit sa glass wall. Mula sa kinalalagyan nila, makikita ang luntiang damuhan at ilang matataas na puno sa bakuran. _It looks so romantic._ Nang makita niyang umupo ang binata sa harapan ng piano, he couldn’t stop the raging butterflies inside his stomach.

“My mother plays piano. It seemed fun so I also gave it a try,” sagot ni Junhui at sinimulan nang tumugtog. The sound wasn’t familiar to Soonyoung, but he immediately fell in love with it. Somehow, just watching the boy he likes play the piano brings him serenity. 

“Anong title nung kanta?” tanong ni Soonyoung matapos tumugtog ng binata. 

“Wǒ ài nǐ,” Junhui answered. Soonyoung was sure it’s Chinese, and he definitely heard that somewhere. His eyebrows furrowed out of confusion, and the taller just laughed at him. 

“I love you,” muling bulong ni Junhui habang nakatingin kay Soonyoung. Lalong nanlaki ang mata nito at namula ang mga pisngi. Wasn’t he too fast?

“I love you yung title nung kanta, wǒ ài nǐ in Chinese,” paglilinaw nito. Soonyoung sighed in relief, he wasn’t ready for that confession; but a part of him hoped he was genuinely just telling him that phrase. _Wǒ ài nǐ._ He practiced saying it, and silently wished he could say that to him somewhere in the future, when he’s finally brave and confident that the other person will say it back. _Wǒ ài nǐ._

“Puyat ka ba?” tanong ni Chan sa kaniya nang makaupo ito sa kalapit niyang monoblock. There were circles around his eyes, and his skin was paler than usual. Isang buwan na lang bago ang competition kaya mas pinagiigihan niya ang pag-eensayo, lalo pa at siya ang choreographer ng grupo. He doesn’t want to disappoint anyone. 

“Four hours lang tulog ko, tinapos ko yung third song,” paliwanag nito sa kaibigan. The younger just frowned at him. 

“Una na ako bro,” paalam ni Chan at tinapik ang balikat ni Seungkwan upang yayain na itong umuwi. Tapos na ang rehearsals nila, at nakauwi na rin ang iba nilang mga kagrupo. Tanging si Hansol at Joshua na lamang ang naiwang kasama niya. Naisip niyang sabayan din si Junhui pauwi. Tumingin siya sa wall clock at nalamang mag-aalas sais na. He promised he won’t overwork himself today so he grabbed his things and said goodbye to the other two. 

Nang makalabas siya, nakita niya si Junhui kasama ang lalaking hindi pamilyar sa kaniya. Napansin niyang tila nagpapanic ang lalaki habang kinakalikot ang bag ni Junhui, it seems like he’s looking for something. Nakita niyang kalmado lamang si Junhui subalit bakas din ang pag-aalala sa mukha nito. 

“Seriously, okay lang. You don’t need to panic,” narinig niyang sabi nito sa kasama niyang lalaki.

“May problema ba?” tanong ni Soonyoung nang makalapit siya sa dalawa. Doon niya nakita ang hawak nitong sandwich na may isang kagat. Inangat ng kasama ni Junhui ang tingin nito kaya nagkaroon siya ng pagkakataon na tignan ang mukha nito. He seems very familiar. Sigurado si Soonyoung na kaparehas niya ng department sa Pledis U ang lalaki. 

“It’s nothing. Nakakain kasi ako ng itlog dito sa sandwich,” Junhui assured Soonyoung but adrenaline still shot through him. Hindi niya alam kung anong epekto nito sa lalaki pero natatakot pa rin siya para dito. Soonyoung quickly grabbed the bag from the unnamed guy and continued searching for the medicine or whatever thing that can help his friend.

“Hey, no need to fret about this. Magkakapantal lang naman ako, which will probably be gone tomorrow. And besides, I don’t bring my meds kaya wala kang mahahanap diyan,” Junhui tried to maintain the equanimity in his voice to mollify the two panicking men.

“Bakit mo kasi pinakain ng egg sandwich? ’Di mo ba alam na allergic siya do’n?” tanong ni Soonyoung sa hindi kilalang lalaki at binigyan ng mapanghamon na tingin.

“Nakalimutan ko lang. Bakit ba galit na galit ka? Anong problema mo?” malalim ang boses ng lalaki, and Soonyoung can’t deny the fact that he’s actually frightened by his voice.

“Ikaw, anong problema mo? You just put his life in danger!” tinaasan na ng boses ni Soonyoung ang lalaki, he doesn’t want to show that he’s intimidated by him. From his peripheral vision, he can see Junhui shifting his gaze toward him.

“It’s just a fucking allergy, tingin mo mamatay siya do’n? And I already apologized to him, he said it’s fine, so why are you still busting a vein over it?” balik na tanong muli sa kaniya ng lalaki. Soonyoung was left speechless. The guy was right. The situation was a storm in a teacup. Binalik niya ang bag kay Junhui.

“And who even are you? Kilala mo ba ’to, Jun?” tanong ng lalaki. Pumintig ang tenga ni Soonyoung nang marinig niyang ginamit nito ang nickname ni Junhui, and he wondered if he can call him that too.

“Kagrupo ko siya, Wonwoo. Kumalma ka na nga, tsaka tara na umuwi na tayo,” hinigit nito ang kamay ni Wonwoo at naglakad na papalayo. Nakita ni Soonyoung kung gaano kahigpit ang kapit ni Junhui sa kamay nito.

Soonyoung’s heart ached because of three reasons: Hindi siya pinakilala ni Junhui bilang kaibigan, hindi niya makakasabay si Junhui sa pag-uwi, and lastly, he realized he will probably never feel the warmth of Junhui’s hands around his. 

  
“Huy! Nakikinig ka ba sa’kin? Pota naman, kanina pa ’ko nagsasalita dito eh,” Jihoon said while snapping his fingers in front of his friend. Lutang si Soonyoung dahil una, kulang ulit yung tulog niya kagabi dahil tinapos niyang yung mga plates para sa isang subject, at pangalawa, binabagabag siya ng nangyari no’ng isang araw. Nanggagalaiti pa rin siya kay Wonwoo. Pakiramdam niya masasapak niya ang lalaki kapag nakasalubong niya ito sa building nila. 

_Selos ka lang._ A voice inside his head spoke. 

“Tangina naman, Joshua. ’Wag ka ngang bulong nang bulong sa’kin,” napamura siya dahil sa lapit ng mukha ng kaibigan niya nang lingunin niya ito. Hindi pala sa ulo niya nanggaling ang boses, kung hindi kay Joshua. “Tsaka anong pinagsasasabi mo?”

“Selos ka,” Joshua just shrugged, a playful smile plastered on his face. Kinunotan ito ng noo ni Jihoon, matapos ay si Soonyoung naman ang tinignan nito na para bang naghihintay ng paliwanag.

“Kanino naman?” Soonyoung felt nervous. Alam niyang alam ni Joshua ang nangyari ngunit hindi niya alam kung paano. 

“’Di ko alam pangalan pero arki student yata ’yon,” sagot ni Joshua. Malapit ang building nila kina Soonyoung, panigurado ay namukhaan niya lamang ito. Lalong kinabahan si Soongyoung, at lalo ring naintriga si Jihoon.

“Hindi ako makarelate, pwede pa-join?” sarkastikong tanong ni Jihoon. 

“Next time kasi bilisan mo, Soon. Nauunahan ka, eh,” payo ni Joshua sa kaibigan. Soonyoung unconsciously nodded. 

“Ano nga kasi ’yon?” pagpupumilit pa rin ni Jihoon. Tinawanan na lang ito ni Joshua.

“Tangina, Jihoon. Kalalaki mong tao, ang chismoso mo,” sabi ni Joshua sa kaibigan. Jihoon playfully punched his chest, ngunit alam ni Soonyoung na masakit pa rin ito.

“Gutom na ’ko, samahan mo ko sa Jollibee,” yaya ni Jihoon.

“Libre mo?” Soonyoung jokingly asked.

“Oo na pota, lagi naman eh,” Jihoon reluctantly agreed to the older.

Puno ang fast food chain nang makarating ang dalawa dito. Marami siyang nakitang taga-Pledis U, understandable since the place is literally beside the university. Nilibot ni Soonyoung ang tingin niya sa loob ng kainan upang maghanap ng bakanteng upuan, subalit natigilan siya nang makita ang dalawang pamilyar na mukha. _Junhui and Wonwoo gleefully eating together._ Nakita niyang natawa pa si Junhui sa sinabi ng kasama, tsaka hinampas ang braso nito nang mahina. Kinuhanan ni Wonwoo ng fries si Junhui, then he gave him a death (yet very cute) glare. _Oh, how they look so cute together._

“Jihoon, ‘wag na tayo dito,” bulong niya sa kaibigan habang hinihila ang braso nito. Inalis nito ang nakakapit na kamay at sinaman ng tingin ang kaibigan.

“Next na tayo, sira ka ba?” inis na tanong sa kaniya ni Jihoon. Binalikan niya ng tingin ang dalawa upang siguraduhing hindi nila siya nakita. Soonyoung doesn’t know why, but he still feels really awkward because of what happened among the three of them. Ayaw niya pang magpakita kay Junhui, at lalong ayaw niya pang makita si Wonwoo. The sight of them together was enough to make him gloomy. Nawalan na tuloy siya ng gana.

“Wala nang upuan, alis na tayo,” Soonyoung answered, trying to hide the uneasiness in his voice. Ginala ni Jihoon ang kaniyang tingin and unfortunately (at least for Soonyoung), may nakita itong papaalis na mga estudyante malapit sa pwesto nina Junhui. Luckily, he didn’t see the pair. Lalong kinabahan si Soonyoung.

“Ayun, tapos na silang kumain. Dali, punta ka na do’n. Baka maunahan tayo,” sabi ni Jihoon habang tinutulak si Soonyoung. 

“Ayoko nang kumain, tara na Jihoon. Baka ma-late pati ako,” pagrarason muli ni Soonyoung, Jihoon remained adamant. 

“Anong malelate? ‘Di ba dalawang oras yung vacant mo?” this time, inis na inis na talaga si Jihoon sa kaniya. Papatapos nang umorder ang sinusundan nila sa pila nang malakas na hinila ni Soonyoung si Jihoon papunta sa exit. He ignored the protests of the shorter and the weird glances of the customers inside. Nakahinga siya nang malalim nang makalayo na sila sa Jollibee.

“Gago ka ba? Anong problema mo?” galit na tanong sa kaniya ni Jihoon. 

“Natatae kasi ako,” wala nang maisip na palusot si Soonyoung dahil sa dami ng iniisip niya ngayon. 

“May CR naman sila do’n, bakit kailangan mo pa ‘kong hilahin sa labas. Tangina naman, gutom na ako, eh,” hindi na mabilang ni Soonyoung ang murang lumabas sa bibig ng kaibigan, at sigurado siyang tatamaan siya dito kapag wala nang masyadong tao sa paligid. He knew he should never mess with a hungry Jihoon, but he was left with no choice.

“Mag-fishball na lang tayo, ako na manlilibre sa’yo,” sabi ni Soonyoung sa kaibigan tsaka naglakad papunta sa street food cart na madalas niyang pinagbibilhan. Dahil sa gutom, pumayag na si Jihoon at sinundan ang kaibigan, he was too tired to argue with him.

Hindi matanggal sa isip ni Soonyoung ang nakita niya. A part of him wants to go back and just take Junhui away from that ample jerk, but he knows he can’t do that. Nangingibabaw pa rin ang kaduwagan niya, naisip niyang mas lalayo ang loob nito sa kaniya kapag ginawa niya ito. He doesn’t even know if Junhui likes him too. Just when he thought everything was going well between them, a tall guy with a deep scary voice just popped out of nowhere and ruined everything. Soonyoung just wants to ugly cry right now, and he knows someone who can handle an ugly crier like him. 

“Jihoon,” tawag niya sa kaibigan habang tumutusok ng fishball. Jihoon gave him a sharp glare.

“I like Wen Junhui a lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ending of this chapter was heavily inspired by soonyoung’s weverse post <3 i was literally in SHAMBLES when it popped in my notifs :''') finally got some soonhui crumbs after so long


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung will always choose the longer way home when he's with Junhui.

There’s one week left until The Dancing Machine. Mas dumalas ang practice ng Boys Be, so obviously, dumalas din ang pagkikita ni Soonyoung at Junhui. Soonyoung liked it—and hated it at the same time. The beef with Wonwoo was weeks ago, yet there is still a part of him that feels uneasy whenever Junhui is around. Also, every time Soonyoung sees him, naaalala lamang niya ang nakita niya sa Jollibee, which was not the nicest sight to see. 

He has yet to confirm the relationship between the two and he also doesn’t want to. Masasaktan lang siya, alam niya sa sarili niya. And he’s also perfectly aware that he doesn’t have any right to feel this way, but no one can blame him. He has grown such a huge (and probably really shatterproof) penchant for the guy he has known for a couple of months or more. He can’t say that what he’s feeling right now is love. Yet. Of course he likes seeing the guy everyday, he likes when he talks to him, shares funny stories about his cat, teaches him some Chinese phrases that he can never pronounce correctly (yet the taller still praises him), exhorts him and the whole group whenever they feel enervated. He also likes it when he hangs out with him after class to eat some street food, when they walk home and Soonyoung purposely leads him to the longer way so they can spend more time with each other, he loves it when Junhui is too focused in dancing so he steals a glance through the mirror, when the older is too entertained by Seungkwan’s stories so he secretly counts the moles on his faces (he discovers one everyday, he has counted 13 already). And most importantly, he’s so glad he started a friendship with him. But Soonyoung knows that deep inside of him, _he wants more_. 

“Sinundo na naman siya kahapon,” sabi ni Joshua nang makaupo ito sa tabi niya, nakasandal sila sa salamin ng studio. Hindi umimik si Soonyoung, he knows exactly what his friend is talking about, pero wala siya sa mood para pag-usapan ito.

“You know? The arki guy, Wonwoo yata pangalan no’n,” tumigil ito na parang may pilit na inaalala. “Pinakilala siya ni Junhui kahapon sa amin nina Chan at Minghao, kami na lang kasi natira dito.”

Napansin ng lalaki na hindi siya interesado sa sinasabi nito kaya nanahimik na lang ito, pero nagsalita muli matapos ang ilang segundo. “Inasar siya ni Chan, tinanong kung boyfriend niya ba ‘yon. Natawa sila pareho pero ‘di naman sinagot yung tanong.”

Soonyoung let out a bitter laugh. Hindi marunong makiramdam si Joshua.

“Agahan niyo bukas, lalo ka na Seokmin,” paalala ni Seungcheol tsaka binitbit ang bag. Alas singko na sa wristwatch ni Soonyoung, tapos na ang practice nila. 

“Mingyu, akin na yung susi, ako na maglalock. Mag-eextend ako ng mga two hours,” sabi ni Soonyoung. Mingyu threw the key in his direction and he smoothly caught it. Napa-woah pa ang binata.

“Mag-eextend ka na naman? ‘Di ba nag-stay ka na din kahapon? ‘Wag mo masyadong galingan, bro,” biro ni Jeonghan. Dancing is his way of coping with stress. And right now, he’s dealing with a lot of that. 

“Hansol, ikaw assigned sa paglilinis, ha. Late ka kanina eh. Nando’n yung mop sa may pinto,” paalala ni Jihoon sa kaibigan. Narinig niyang bumuntong hininga ang lalaki. 

“Ako na, wala naman akong gagawin ngayon. May lakad ka ‘di ba?” Junhui volunteered. Nagpasalamat si Hansol dito at mabilis na lumabas ng studio. And it just hit Soonyoung. Maiiwan silang dalawa, which was fine on a normal day. But today is certainly not a ‘normal day’ for him, alam niyang magiging awkward kapag silang dalawa lang. Nakita niyang kinindatan siya ni Jihoon bago ito lumabas. 

Naubos na ang mga tao sa loob. Tanging ang tunog na lamang ng sapatos niyang kumikiskis sa makintab na sahig at ang tunog ng basahang pinampupunas sa malaking salamin ang naririnig sa loob ng silid, nilakasan ni Soonyoung ang tugtog dahil tila nabibingi siya sa katahimikan. Hindi siya sanay sa ganitong atmosphere, because usually kapag magkasama silang dalawa, hindi nauubusan ng kwento si Junhui. Nakahahalata na rin siguro ito sa pag-iwas ni Soonyoung sa kaniya.

“Wala na naman sa timing, badtrip,” bulong niya sa sarili niya at inulit ang kanta. Nakita niya si Junhui sa salamin na nag-aayos naman ng mga monoblocks sa likod. He’s not even looking at him, not that Soonyoung wants him to, though. It just kind of annoys him that the guy is also avoiding him. 

Nang makalimang pasada na si Soonyoung, nakita naman niyang nagmomop ng sahig si Junhui. He felt guilty that he’s dirtying the floor so he stopped and took a rest. Uminom siya ng tubig at umupo sa sahig dahil niligpit na ang mga upuan. Now, he’s definitely uncomfortable. Pinapanood niya lamang ang mop na lumilibot sa buong studio. He felt bad that he’s just watching him clean, pero hindi niya alam kung kailangan pa ba nito ng tulong tutal ay halos papatapos na naman ito.

“Kailangan mo ba ng tulong?” sa wakas ay nagkaroon na siya ng lakas ng loob upang kausapin ang lalaki. 

“Iniiwasan mo ba ‘ko?” natigilan si Soonyoung sa sinabi ni Junhui, hindi niya inaasahang babalikan din siya nito ng isang tanong. Patuloy pa rin sa pagmomop ng sahig ang lalaki, parehas nakatingin ang dalawa sa sahig na pinupunasan nito.

“Iniiwasan mo ‘ko,” siya na rin ang sumagot sa sarili niyang tanong. Napansin ni Soonyoung na bumagal ang paggalaw ng mop at bumaba ang mga balikat ng lalaki. Soonyoung hates confrontations.

“‘Di ah, busy lang tayo parehas kaya ‘di na tayo nakakapag-usap,” Soonyoung tried to hide the anxiety in his voice. Tinignan siya ni Junhui at lalo siyang kinabahan, the stare lasted for five seconds.

“Okay,” Junhui smiled then continued cleaning the floor. Gano’n lang ‘yon? He was expecting him to be mad pero kumagat kaagad siya sa palusot niya. His anxiety somehow died down, nakahinga na siya nang malalim. 

“Sorry nga pala kay Wonwoo. I know matagal na ‘yon pero feeling ko kailangan ko pa ring mag-sorry on behalf of him,” Junhui said with such a tiny voice, still looking on the floor.

“Okay lang, kasalanan ko rin naman,” Soonyoung said quietly. There was a pregnant pause after that.

“You know..,” Junhui said then paused for a bit, para bang may malalim na iniisip. Nagpatuloy pa rin ito sa paglilinis. Naisip ni Soonyoung kung may nangyayari pa ba sahig dahil kanina pa niya ito nililinis, at hindi rin ito nag-iiba ng pwesto. “Wonwoo’s a really nice guy, bad mood lang siya no’ng time na ‘yon.”

Soonyoung stayed silent, hindi niya alam ang sasabihin niya. Junhui continued talking.

“Siya yung una kong kaibigan sa Pledis U, we’ve known each other for so long. Kaya nga nagtataka ako kung paano niya nakalimutan na allergic ako sa itlog,” Junhui laughed, “Nasa library kami no’ng una kaming nagkita. Naiwan niya yung salamin niya sa table tapos hinabol ko siya para ibalik ‘yon. Lagi siyang nag-aaral sa library just like me so we often see each other. Tapos siya yung unang nag-approach sa ‘kin. Ano daw course ko, tapos after no’n, nagkwento na siya about sa video games. And that’s how we got close, through video games.”

Soonyoung doesn’t know why he’s telling him all this, but one thing is for sure, Junhui is so _whipped_ for that guy. It’s obvious that he's so fond of him by just looking at his expression while telling the story. There was a big smile plastered on his face as he continued on his story. Soonyoung wished he could be the reason for it.

“A lot of people are scared of him because of his nonchalant demeanor, which is why he doesn’t have that many friends. Pero kapag kami lang dalawa, baliw rin ‘yon, cracking dad jokes every chance he gets. I always tell him that he should be friendlier para magkaroon siya ng ibang friends, and his response is always the same. Having me is enough,” Junhui laughed again.

Junhui’s face while talking about Wonwoo was so… _happy_. Like you know his heart is fluttering even though you can’t actually see it. Genuine happiness. Soonyoung smiled at him. Junhui smiled back. Masaya siya kapag masaya si Junhui, so he guesses he just has to be happy for him then. 

“Tara, uwi na tayo,” yaya ni Junhui. They went home together and Soonyoung led him again to the longer route. Junhui talked about Wonwoo on their way home too, and Soonyoung liked that. He wanted to see his smile again. 

Even though he knew he’s not the reason for it.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Pota, wala pa rin si Jeonghan?” inis na tanong ni Seungcheol sa kanilang lahat. Today is the day, ang araw na na pinakahihintay ni Soonyoung. The Dancing Machine. Puno ng tao ang field ng Pledis U, mayroon ding mga outsiders. Ngayon din kasi ang annual fest ng unibersidad kaya marami ang bumisita dito. Iba’t ibang booths at activities ang ginanap buong araw ngunit ang The Dancing Machine ang main event ng pagdiriwang na ito. Lalong kinabahan si Soonyoung. He can’t mess this up, they prepared so hard for this and they really want to be the winner this time. Nag-alala na rin siya kay Jeonghan, naisip niyang baka hindi na naman ito sumipot, pero may tiwala siya sa kaibigan niya.

“Si Seokmin, ‘san na?” tanong naman ni Jihoon habang binibilang ang mga miyembro nila. Isa si Seokmin sa dalawang missing in action. 

“Tumatae lang, kinabahan daw siya masyado,” sagot naman ni Mingyu. Natawa ang lahat subalit hindi kayang makisabay ni Soonyoung dahil deep inside ay natatae na rin siya sa kaba. 

“Okay ka lang?” naramdaman niyang may tumabi sa kaniya, and he knows where that voice came from even without looking at its owner. He nodded at Junhui. Alanganin siyang nginitian nito dahil hindi siya kumbinsido sa sagot nito. Napansin niyang halos walang makikitang kaba sa mukha ng lalaki, chill na chill itong nanonood ng mga naunang nagperform sa kanila. Dahil sa dami ng umiikot sa isip niya, hindi na napansin ni Soonyoung na tinawag na pala sila. 

“Tangina, wala pa rin si Jeonghan?” muling tanong ni Seungcheol. 

“Tanga, nandito na kanina pa, OA nito,” sagot ni Jeonghan. Nakahinga nang malalim ang mga kagrupo niya.

“Shit, huwag mo nga akong hawakan Seok, katatae mo lang ‘di ba?” narinig nitong bulong ni Jihoon kay Seokmin habang umaakyat sila sa stage.

Lalong lumakas ang sigawan at hiyawan sa buong field, at nang makarating sila sa entablado ay nakita ni Soonyoung ang iba’t ibang posters at tarpaulins para sa kanilang grupo. Nahagip din ng mga mata niya ang mga pamilyar na mukha na sigurado siya ay mga ka-department niya rin. Napansin din niyang mas dumami ang mga manonood kumpara kanina, lalong nagsilapitan ang mga tao sa harap ng entablado. Marami ang pilit na sumisiksik para lamang makasingit sa unahan. Sabay sabay nilang itinaas ang mga cellphones at cameras upang makuhaan ng video ang sikat na grupo. It was an ego boost for Soonyoung. Somehow, that eased his nervousness. 

“Good luck,” bulong ni Junhui sa kaniya. His heart started beating fast again.

  
  
  
  
  


“Sabi na ako yung lucky charm niyo eh,” sabi ni Jeonghan at binatukan ito ni Seungcheol.

“Lucky charm ka diyan. Pinakaba mo kami, akala namin ‘di ka ulit sisipot,” Seungcheol said while fondly looking at the trophy.

Boys Be won, at para kay Soonyoung hindi si Jeonghan ang lucky charm nila, kundi si Junhui. Nilibot niya ang kaniyang tingin sa field, na ngayon ay nasimot na, upang hanapin ang lalaki. Ala una na ng madaling araw kaya nagsiuwian na ang ibang mga tao. Soonyoung is so exhausted, he’s also aching to go home. 

“Ngayon na lang ulit ako nanalo sa contest, nakakamiss yung feeling,” narinig niyang sabi ni katabi niya. Hindi niya napansing nilapitan pala siya ni Junhui. Hindi ito nakatingan sa kaniya subalit alam niyang para sa kaniya ang sinabi nito. 

“Thank you,” mahinang sabi ni Soonyoung, still not looking at the taller. Nakita niya sa peripheral vision niyang hinarap na siya ni Junhui.

“Para sa’n?” tanong nito.

“For joining the group. Hindi naman namin magagawa ‘to kung wala ka, kung wala kayo,” Soonyoung answered, pertaining to their new members. 

“Thank you too,” Junhui said in a quiet voice. “Salamat sa pag-welcome niyo sa ‘kin dito. Hindi pa tayo masyadong matagal nagkakilala, but you guys feel like family to me.”

Soonyoung smiled at him. He’s glad their family became bigger. 

“Uwi na tayo?” nagulat si Soonyoung nang magyaya ito, he thought Wonwoo was gonna fetch him or something.

“Tara.”

Nagpaalam na ang dalawa sa mga kagrupo, Soonyoung didn’t miss that teasing look on Joshua’s face and that smirk that Jihoon secretly gave him. 

Even though he’s extremely tired, Soonyoung still chose the longer route. Hindi siya sigurado kung kailan ulit sila magkikita ni Junhui dahil hindi na gaanong magkakaroon ng rehearsals ang Boys Be sapagkat natapos na ang The Dancing Machine, bukod pa do’n, malayo ang mga buildings nila at magiging busy na siya sa exams. Gusto na niyang sulitin ang pagkakataong ‘to.

“You know, I’ve always wondered why you make us walk the longer way home.”

Natigilan si Soonyoung. Patay, alam na niya yata.

“May ibang daan?” painosenteng tanong ni Soonyoung. Namumula na siya sa hiya at malaki ang pasasalamat niyang madilim na ang paligid at tanging ang mga street lights na lamang ang nagbibigay liwanag sa daan, hindi mapapansin ni Junhui ang ekspresiyon niya.

“I’m sure you know it, matagal ka na dito sabi mo. So tell me, bakit dito?” tanong ni Junhui. Literal na natigilan si Soonyoung. Tumigil siya sa kaniyang pwesto habang si Junhui naman ay patuloy lang sa paglalakad. Mabagal at maliliit lamang ang mga hakbang nito, hinihintay ang sagot ng kaibigan.

Checkmate. He was caught off guard. Masyado na siyang pagod para mag-isip ng palusot kay Junhui. At masyado na rin siyang pagod para itago ang nararamdaman niya dito.

“To spend more time with you,” sagot ni Soonyoung habang nakatingin pa rin sa dinadaanan. Nakita niyang nilingon siya ni Junhui. The light coming from the streetlamps illuminated his face. 

“I like you.”

This time, he said it while looking straight at Junhui. Walang reaksyon ang lalaki subalit natigil din ang paglalakad nito. Under the flickering street lights of a dead silent neighbourhood, Soonyoung knew this is the perfect time to pour his heart out and tell him everything.

“I mean like... _like_. Like I want to see you everyday, talk to you about everything, spend all the time in the world just looking at your face. I have always liked you, Junhui. I have always liked the way you talk, smile, the way you hum when you think no one’s listening, the way your eyes light up over the smallest things. I have always admired the way you talk about the things you love, and I have always wanted to be one of those things.”

Junhui’s expression didn’t even change a bit. Now, Soonyoung just wants to run and never look at him again. Pakiramdam niya nasayang lahat ng sinabi niya. Soonyoung looked up in the sky and saw the constellation Gemini. He smiled, it’s his zodiac sign. And Junhui’s too. Well, at least they’re under the same sky.

Suddenly, Junhui let out a chuckle, which turned into a guffaw. Soonyoung looked at him with a big question mark literally drawn on his face. Hindi niya alam kung bakit tumatawa ito pero lalo siyang nahiya sa lahat ng sinabi niya.

“And you thought I didn’t know?”

This time, literal na nalaglag ang panga ni Soonyoung.

“Psych student ako, Soonyoung, at hindi ako manhid. Slight lang,” hindi pa rin natatanggal ang malapad na ngiti sa labi ni Junhui, at hindi pa rin natatanggal ang dambuhalang tandang pananong sa mukha ni Soonyoung.

“Natatandaan mo ba no’ng una tayong nagkakilala sa tindahan ni Mang Tonton?” tanong ni Junhui, hindi na nakatango si Soonyoung dahil nalilito pa rin siya sa mga pangyayari. Dumaan ang isang pusa sa gitna nilang dalawa at bumaba si Junhui upang haplusin ang balat nito. 

“I knew you were eyeing me from your house, I mean, it was pretty obvious,” namula si Soonyoung dahil dito, “Hindi totoong naiwan ko yung wallet ko sa bahay. Sinabi ko lang ‘yon kasi alam kong sasaluhin mo ‘ko. And thank God, you really did. It would have been so awkward if you didn’t.”

Tumayo na muli si Junhui at umalis na ang pusa sa pwesto nilang dalawa, so this time, it’s really just the moon who’s listening to the two of them and the overdue divulgence of their concealed feelings.

“Wǒ yě xǐhuān nǐ,” mahinang sabi ni Junhui. Hindi nakakaintindi ng Chinese si Soonyoung, pero bakit tila ba naintindihan niya ang sinabi ng binata?

“I like you too. Like _like_. Like I want to hear your voice everyday, have dumb conversations with you until five in the morning, take the longest way home with you… like I want to kiss you.”

Nilamon muli sila ng katahimikan at tanging mga kuliglig lamang ang gumagawa ng ingay.

“Pa’no si Wonwoo? Isn’t there something between the two of you?” 

“Sira ka ba? He’s literally like a brother to me. Kadiri, I don’t even want to think about it,” Junhui said with a disgusted expression. “Isa pa, si Seokmin yung type no’n, kaya nga lagi niya ‘kong pinupuntahan sa practice. Para-paraan lang ‘yon para makasilay kay Seok.”

Soonyoung can’t believe what he’s hearing. Gusto niyang kurutin ang sarili niya para makasiguradong hindi panaginip ang lahat ng nangyayari. He doesn’t want any of this to be a dream. 

“So tayo na ba?” nag-aalangang tanong ni Soonyoung kay Junhui. He can’t believe they're really having this conversation at one in the morning.

“Agad agad? Hindi mo ba ‘ko liligawan muna?” Junhui pouted, Soonyoung badly wants to pinch his cheeks.

“Tangina, may gano’n pa ba?” balik niyang tanong sa lalaki. Sinimangutan lamang siya nito.

“Sige na nga, ‘wag na,” Junhui smiled playfully. 

“So tayo na ba talaga? Like seryoso na?” tanong muli ni Soonyoung habang patakbong pumunta kay Junhui upang makasabay sa paglalakad nito.

“Bakit? Ayaw mo?” pabirong tanong ni Junhui. 

“Wala nang bawian ha, period. No erase. Padlock. Tapon susi,” mabilis na sabi ni Soonyoung, he doesn’t want him to take back his answer. Natawa na lang sa kaniya si Junhui. Nang makarating sila sa bahay ni Junhui, nagpaalam na ang dalawa sa isa’t-isa. 

“Good night,” bulong ni Soonyoung. Hindi niya alam kung masyadong mabilis pero akma nitong nilapit ang mukha niya sa mukha ni Junhui. Mahina siyang tinulak ni Junhui at mabilis nitong nilibot ang tingin sa paligid. 

“Bawal muna kiss, wala pa tayong isang araw. Tsaka may CCTV dito, baka mahuli tayo nila Mama,” mahinang sabi ni Junhui at itinuro ang CCTV sa itaas ng gate. 

“Akala ko ba gusto mo ‘ko ikiss, sabi mo kanina,” pagrarason ni Soonyoung, not aware of the pout that is slowly forming on his face.

“Ganda kasi no’ng sinabi mo kaya gusto kong tapatan,” natawa ang dalawa at tinakpan ni Junhui ang bibig ni Soonyoung dahil napalakas ang sa kaniya. “Next time na yung kiss.”

“Sige na nga,” Soonyoung sighed in defeat. “Good night na.”

“Good night. Ingat.”

Pakiramdam ni Soonyoung ay nanalo siya nang dalawang beses sa isang araw. Just like that, hindi na vanilla ang love life niya. May Junhui na siya. May kasabay na siya sa pag-uwi at sa pag-kain ng fishball ni Mang Tonton, kahit ‘di naman talaga niya trip yung lasa.

And yes. Doon sila kumain sa tindahan ni Mang Tonton sa first date nila, where their story began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm a sucker for cute endings :')


End file.
